Recuerdos
by afrokd
Summary: Han pasado ya los años y la pequeña Potter se ha hecho toda una mujer, ¿quieren saber de quién se enamoro?¿si consiguio ser feliz? Entrad en una boda muy especial...mal resumen, pero entrad que el fic os gustara...Besos y gracias por leer...ONESHOT


Lily Luna Potter, si han leído bien, el nombre completo de aquella hermosa pelirroja que caminaba con elegancia y felicidad de el brazo del hombre que más la había querido en su vida, pero este no es el relato de cómo Lily Luna Potter caminaba cogida del

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

Para ti en especial, por ser aquella persona que siempre se lee todas estas locuras que escribo, que me presta atención y que me escucha, para ti por ser y seguir siendo mi mejor amiga…

Lily Luna Potter, si han leído bien, el nombre completo de aquella hermosa pelirroja que caminaba con elegancia y felicidad de el brazo del hombre que más la había querido en su vida, pero este no es el relato de cómo Lily Luna Potter caminaba cogida del brazo de su padre hacia el altar, sino es la historia de cómo había conseguido llegar a casarse con el hombre que le habría robado el corazón muchos años antes sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Lily no era una niña normal desde el día que nació, en ese hogar lleno de amor y cariño, ese hogar que sus padres habrían constituido con mucho esfuerzo y sufrimiento. Lily era la menor de tres hermanos, James era el mayor y guardaba gran parecido a su madre, a la rama Weasley: alto, pelirroja y con ese carácter "odioso" que le recordaba tanto a tío Ron, como solía hacer su madre. Su padre en cambio decía que James había sacado el carácter de su padre bromista y seguro de si mismo. Lo que no podían discutir ninguno de los dos era lo opuesto que era a Albus, su hermano mediano. Albus: bajito más que alto, flacucho, y con ese parecido grandioso a su padre, y es que como muchas veces comentaba a su madre Albus le recordaba a su padre cuando se enamoro de el, Albus se caracterizaba por su carácter sensible, siempre modesto e incluso ingenuo que lo hacían el blanco perfecto de las bromas de James. Y por último, su hermano adoptivo, como solía decir James cuando hablaban de él, de Ted Lupin. Ted era distinto, era muy especial para Lily, no porque fuese metamorfago, sino porque siempre la trataba con un cariño y una comprensión que en nadie más la encontraría. Y Lily siempre estaría orgullosa de decir que Ted Lupin era su padrino.

Aunque si hablamos de Lily, escucharíamos lo guapa que es de la boca de su orgulloso padre, que ni la tocarán de James, lo cariñosa que era de Albus y lo especial que era de Ted, y es que estos eran los cuatro hombres más importantes de su vida. Ted quizás fue el único al que no le sorprendió que Lily terminara en Slytherin porque Lily tenían esa mente que pocos entendían. Ya a los once años sorprendía a todos con su carácter fuerte y extrovertido, con esa mirada risueña y a la vez traviesa que hacía que todos sus compañeros y amigos temblaran cada vez que su cabeza ideaba alguna broma para alguien que la había molestado o para la cabeza hueca de Standfor, que la tenía tomada con ella desde que el día que entro en Hogwarts.

Y si nos remontábamos al principio de esta historia, deberíamos remontarnos a la época en la que ella cruzo el gran comedor con esos ojos risueños, esos enormes ojos verdes abiertos de par en para observando cada detalle de Hogwarts, cada detalle del techo hechizado y cada rastro de magia que había. Entonces le pareció la chica más guapa que había en el gran comedor.

De aquel día en el cual ella cruzo habían pasado unos cuantos meses, más bien años, en los que poco a poco Lily fue descubriendo cada secreto de ese castillo y en el que fue creciendo. En primero, seguía siendo una niña llena de ilusión y esperanza, en segundo unos cuantos castigos llegaron a su casa cosa que le costo bastantes regañina de su madre, porque su padre era incapaz de regañarla, era su pequeña y aún ahora de camino al altar lo seguía siendo. En tercero, empezó a destacar entre las chicas, sobre todo, mayores por lo guapa que era, pero ninguno se acercaba, no obstante era la hermana de James Potter y Albus Potter, y si alguien sabía lo mal que podían a llegar a llevarse, todo el castillo sabía que no por ello debían de ignorar cuando ambos se unían para defender a la pequeña. Sin embargo, ya no estaba en tercero ni en cuarto, sino que era su quinto año y ahí comienza esta historia.

Lily caminaba segura en esos pasillos que conocía de memoria, necesitaba tranquilizarse o lo mataría nada más se cruzara por su camino. Tenía que darle un buen escarmiento y si se tratase de otro le hubiera pedido ayuda a Al, pero estaba descartado, en rara ocasión se metía en sus peleas, solo lo hacía cuando las cosas se le iban de las manos. En ocasiones, como esta echaba de menos a James, que seguro no hubiera desaprovechado la ocasión de darle una buena tumba al mejor amigo de su hermano, pero hacía ya años que había dejado Hogwarts. Aún con los puños cerrados, y con la mirada llena de furia caminaba hacía los jardines, le vendría bien volar, pero ¡¡MIERDA!! no había cogido la escoba, y ahora no se iba a volver porque estaría allí todavía y era muy joven para ir a Azkaban, y todo por matar al estúpido de Malfoy.

Cualquiera diría que tienes un mal día.-escucho la voz de Rose a sus espaldas, siempre la sensata de Malfoy.

Es que es el colmo.-dijo Lily, mientras gesticulaba las manos rápidamente.-Es que esta vez lo mato…o…o…hago…ya se lo diré a Eloise que le gusta.-dijo girándose con una sonrisa malvada.

¿No es un poco drástico?-pregunto Rose asustada.-Estamos hablando de Eloise, ¿es que no recuerdas lo mal que lo paso Al…?

Por eso, es genial. Es perfecto…

Vamos Lily, ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez Scorpius para que estés así?

Yo no he dicho que me hubiera enfadado con Scor…Malfoy para que tú…

Siempre es él, tiene esa habilidad para hacerte explotar que…

¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres saber lo que hizo?-dijo ella echado chispas .-¡Se lió a puñetazos! ¡a puñetazos con Scott!-ante la sorpresa de esta, Rose parecía no reaccionar y es que allí seguía sin reaccionar, hasta que una luz se encendió en su cabeza.-Un momento, tu ya lo sabías.

Creo que por una vez no soy la última en enterarme de algo.-contesto risueña.

Pero …tú no me lo dijiste.

No podía, Al me mataría de la manera más dolorosa y cruel, y créeme que a veces puede ser muy cruel.-dijo Rose recordando algo.

Al, lo sabía. Bueno, ya que voy a ir a Azkaban de por vida, no importa que mate a dos…

Lily, un momento, pero no era que Scott era un cretino que había intentado jugar contigo.-dijo Rose, y ella asintió.-Entonces, ¿Por qué te molesta que te ha hecho Scorpius?

Porque no soy una niña, porque se defenderme y porque…

Lily, cariño, piensa que no es por lo que lo hizo, pero quizás deberías escuchar la historia entera…

Allí, con ese vestido rosa, de lo más cursi, estaba su querida prima Rose, recordando aquel quinto año en Hogwarts, recordando las peleas y los celos del chico Malfoy cuando se entero de que Lily había empezado a salir Scott. Rose, había descubierto mucho antes que Albus que Scorpius, estaba enamorado de Lily, pero no recordaba en algún momento en especial, sino que siempre había visto esa mirada en sus ojos, la mirada que tenía ahora mientras ella caminaba con paso lento hacia al altar. Y es que como decía James, Scorpius siempre había tenido cara de tonto porque siempre había amado a Lily.

Tampoco , fue en esta ocasión cuando Albus se dio cuenta de que Scorpius miraba a Lily como algo más que su hermana, sabía lo que Scott andaba diciendo de Lily y había observado como la alegría volvía a su cuerpo cuando supo que ellos habían cortado, pero jamás había pensado que Scorpius fuera pegarle cuando se paro delante de él aquella mañana, y es como le reconoció había poco tiempo, si hubiese utilizado la varita hubiera sido aún peor.

Habían pasado unos días desde que la abofeteara la cara por meterse donde no lo llamaban, y era cierto, que el dolió pero no la bofetada en si, sabía que se la había ganado sino porque lo que aquello significaba para él que no era otra cosa que Scott seguía en su corazón. Con más rabia que otra cosa en el cuerpo, quizás con una mezcla de tristeza atravesó los pupitres hasta sentarse en una mesa al lado de Rose.

Creo que esta vez la has liado buena.-comento risueña.

¿Sigue enfadada?-comento Scorpius a su amiga, y es que aunque no lo dijera sabía que Molly, como siempre le decía, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta.

Yo, más que enfadada, diría que furiosa.-dijo Rose, mientras colocaba todas sus cosas encimas de la mesa.-Es igual que tía Ginny, necesita calmarse, luego entenderá las cosas. Y no te preocupes que Al, no tiene ni idea.

La cara de alivio del rubio, fue bastante clara, y es que estaba seguro de que aunque Al fuese su primo, jamás comprendería porque no lo comprendería porque no la miraba con su hermana. Al fin y la acabo era Al, no había otra definición.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Ginny miraba como su pequeña caminaba al altar cogida de la mano de su padre, y con la mirada fija en aquel rubio y ¿quién diría que al cabo de los años una Potter y un Malfoy se unirían? Esta claro, que ninguno de sus padres jamás lo hubieran pensado, antes estarían locos o chiflados, pero allí estaban ellos sellando un amor infinito.

Y, es que una cosa tenía clara, no era la novia pero estaba bellísima, habían pasado horas desde que James hubiera dado el si quiero, y estaba seguro de que ella había bailado con todo familiar Weasley, y es que no era para menos, las mujeres de la familia era bien escasas. En momentos, como ese entendía porque no estaba en griffindor, puesto que carecía del valor necesario para acercarse a aquella chica, que desde hace tanto tiempo le había robado el corazón, Una mano se fijo en su hombro, y una sonrisa en la cara del dueño.

Toma.-dijo Ted, ahora con el pelo azul turquesa.-Creo que te hará falta.

¿Turquesa? Sabes que Victorie lo odia.-comento mientras aceptaba la copa.

Soy consciente, pero a mi me encanta..-dijo con una sonrisa.-Y mientras no me vea, creo que no tendré ningún problema.

No creo que pase muy desapercibido.-comento aún con una sonrisa.

Si, pero creo que esta más ocupada intentando evitar que Hagrid la pise.-dijo él.- Y ¿tu que?¿reuniendo valor?

No entiendo lo que me quieres decir.-dijo haciéndose el tonto.

Pues creo que he sido bastante claro. Además, ¿para que crees que he traído la copa? A falta de valor, bueno es alcohol.-dijo Ted con una sonrisa.

¿Desde cuando tu…?-pregunto intrigado.

No tengo el apellido Potter.-sonrió.- Sino Lupin, y creo que en los genes va lo de observador. Pero si te soy sincero, no se si fue en mi boda cuando casi le pegas a aquel primo de Vic, o cuando Rose sin darse cuenta me comento algo de que era extraño que la dejarás formar parte en el equipo de quidditch.

La cara de Scorpius de distorsiono, nada más recordar como después de tres años tuvo que dejar que Lily formara parte del equipo, era su nueva buscadora y un bate le dio en la cabeza, obra de Standford, pero era algo que prefería no recordar.

Yo que tu, reuniría valor para ir a bailar con ella ahora, porque sino vas a tener que esperar por lo menos una hora más hasta que los Weasley la vuelvan a soltar.

Es inútil, soy un pato mareado.-se excuso.

No creo que importe.-dijo Victorie cogiendolo de la mano.-Por cierto, Ted no creas que no he visto el turquesa.

Cariño, me gusta porque me recuerda a tus ojos.-dijo Ted, haciendo que Victorie se sonrojara.

Y aún minutos después de al jugada de su prima, que ahora bailaba muy acaramelada con Ted , no se explicaba como las manos seguras y firmes de Ted se encontraban en su cintura y al otra en su mano. Y es que maldita la hora, en la que a su querida prima se le ocurrió juntarse con Ted, parecía que tuvieran la misma capacidad de averiguar lo que le pasaba por la mente. Y es que era humana, como sino no podía resistirse a aquel rubio con túnica de gala, y aquella sonrisa en la cara.

Necesito aire.-después de unos intensos segundos mirándose a los ojos, que le parecieron horas.

Scorpius por fin respiro, poder separa sus manos de su espalda era un alivio porque estaba siendo una tortura no tirarse y besar esos labios tan apetecibles y tan rosados. Fuera de la carpa caminaron por el sendero iluminado, sorprendiendo a los recién casados que seguramente ni se percataron de que habían sido vistos. Continuaron andando hasta un banco algo retirado en medio de aquel laberinto.

Estoy muerta.-confeso Lily, quitándose los zapatos y dejando que sus pies tocaran la hierba del suelo.

Eres una quejica.-dijo el, aun sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Claro, ya me gustaría a ti verte encima de esto, creo que Maggie lo hizo aposta por no haberle dicho antes que era cierto que James estaba enamorado de ella. En fin, me encantan los finales felices.

Eres una romántica, una cursi romántica.-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Me he propuesto que hoy nadie me va a enfadar, se lo he prometido a James y pienso cumplirlo.-dijo mirando las estrellas.-Va a ser raro no tenerte por Hogwarts.

Yo pensé que más bien sería un alivio.-dijo el sintiendo como su corazón con aquella pequeña declaración se salía del pecho.-Ya sabes por fin libre.

Pues en verdad no, ahora voy a tener que buscarme alguien que me caiga mal de verdad para pelearme con él. ¿Cuándo te marchas?

En tres días.-contesto el.

Si definitivamente te echare de menos.-dijo ella fijando su vista en el.

¿Me concedes un último baile princesa?-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Con una condición, sin zapatos, como me los tenga que poner otra vez creo que mis pies se irán por su cuenta.

Ambos jóvenes rieron, mientras se ponían de pie y enlazaba los brazos para comenzar a bailar, un baile lento, lleno de miradas y sentimientos.

Allí bajo la luz de la luna, Lily conocía el verdadero amor, cuando los labios del chico se posaron en los suyos para darle un beso suave, tierno y lleno de amor. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ambos, pero ni un rayo, ni in terremoto hubiera conseguido separarlos. No saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí, hasta que unos fuegos artificiales comenzaron a explotar.

Yo…Yo…lo siento.-dijo el chico rubio evitando fijar la mirada en ella, no debía haberlo hecho, ahora tendría que dejarla y no podía.

¿Lo sientes?-dijo ella al momento sintiendo como su corazón se rompía.

Si, yo no quiero hacerte daño.

No sigas, ya me se la retahíla de memoria…Espero que te vaya bien.

Lily se marcho, con sus zapatos en la mano y con paso acelerado, quizás si hubiera vuelto la mirada se hubiera dado cuenta de que no era la única que lloraba, de que no era la única que tenía el corazón roto.

Quizás no hubiera hecho falta esos siete años, que pasaron desde su primer beso hasta que dieron el gran paso, si hubieran arreglado las cosas, si el no se hubiera ido cinco años al extranjero, pero quería ser auror, y aunque sabía que Harry no lo frenaría , el apellido Malfoy si le traía grandes problemas.

Cinco largos años habían pasado, cinco largos años pensando en ella, no sabía cuantas cartas le había escrito, ni cuantas le habían sido devueltas sin abrir. La conocía bien y sabía que estaría dolida, y como siempre orgullosa y cabezota como ninguna. Por fin, habían pasado, y allí estaba, de nuevo en Londres, de nuevo en el ministerio. Tanto trabajo le había costado que sentía que todo podía solucionarse, pero el apellido Malfoy ya no se relacionaba con un pasado oscuro sino con un futuro prometedor y ganas de hacer las cosas bien hechas.

Camino unos pasos y llamo a la puerta, escucho un pasen y vio la figura de aquel hombre que lo había animado seis años atrás. Si las cosas eran ciertas, le costo años que confiara en él, pero la opinión de sus hijos para el significaba mucho y no le gustaban las distinciones de sangre, quería un mundo mejor como un día le recordara su mujer y el debía de dar ejemplo, no servir de excusa. Su familia le había cambiado.

¡Que agradable es volver a verte! Antes que nada he de felicitarte, tengo recomendaciones a doquier.-dijo Harry.-Así que estoy deseando que te incorpores.

Ocho meses habían pasado desde esa escena, a esa otra en la que Albus pensaba ahora, y es que no podía negarse que era una toda Potter , que lento había sido en comprender que su amigo estaba enamorado de su hermana, pero no podrían olvidar aquel día en toda su vida.

Era un domingo, las siete de la tarde para ser exactos, cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta de su recién estrenado apartamento. Miro por el visor, y pregunto quién era. Aquella voz era la inconfundible de Harry James Potter con el pelo cano y las arrugas de la edad se encontraban enfrente de la puerta de su casa.

Papa, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo preocupado.

Nada hijo, nada que no se pueda solucionar.-dijo entrando.-Es que Rosie ha avisado de que se encuentra en las tres escobas con Scorpius y que esta como una cuba totalmente y que necesita ayuda.

Scorpius, ¿borracho? Debe de tratarse de una broma de Rose, sabes que…

Se lo que es, pero Rosie nunca mentiría.-dijo Harry serio.

Tardo menos de lo que pensaba, y la verdad es que decir que estaba como una cuba, era quedarse cortó, estaba peor. Rosie le daba palmadas en la espalda, mientras disimuladamente hechizaba la botella simulando seguramente el olor a alcohol y el sabor, porque no quería que siguiera bebiendo.

Scorpius, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo cuando se sentó.

Digamos que no se ha tomado muy bien la buena nueva.-dijo Rosie con una mueca triste.

Pero si es genial, es decir, Lily por fin se casa.-Albus reflejaba la alegría en su rostro.

Creo que lo mejor será volver a Alemania. Estoy seguro de que será feliz, pero yo no puedo hacer sencillamente, no puedo sencillamente…

Albus, por primera vez en muchos años se dio cuenta, de que todo aquello que había pasado en Hogwarts: los celos, las peleas, las discusiones,…Y el hecho de que Scorpius no hubiera salido con nada más que dos o tres chicas y justo cuando Lily tenía pareja, todo cayo encima de él.

¿Te gustaba mi hermana?

Mira que eres lento.-se quejo Rosie.

Molly, tienes razón, pero una vez más te equivocas Potter. No me gustaba tu hermana, amaba a tu hermana, la amaba, la amo y la amare.-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.-Nunca podré olvidarla.

Eres un hipócrita, ¿ahora te das cuenta? Ahora que ella es feliz. ¿Y las novias que has tenido desde que volviste? Si has salido con … muchísimas.

Scorpius dejo el vaso sobre la barra con fuerza, estaba furioso y cabreado consigo mismo, y justo ahora Albus venia a reclamarle que tenía novias.

¿Cuántas de ellas no eran pelirrojas?¿cuantas de ellas no tenían los ojos verdes?-grito haciendo que la poca gente que había en el local les prestara atención.- Maldita sea, es que no te das cuenta de que buscaba sustitutas, pero no podía, cuando las besaba enseguida me daba cuenta de que no era ella y…

¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?¿Por que no se lo explicaste?

Le devolvió todas las cartas.-dijo Rosie.-Estaba demasiado dolida para saber nada de él.

Y aunque al final todo se hubiera solucionado, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Le caía bien Frank, aunque sabía que había algo que no le terminaba de gustar y lo entendió el día que lo vio besando a otra, Lily no era más que un trofeo de un hombre ambicioso. Y no era eso lo que ella se merecía, ella se merecía un hombre que la quisiera, que la amara, necesitaba a alguien que hubiera llorado por ella, necesitaba a Scorpius.

Busco a James, que tardo un poco en unirse a su loco plan para que Lily se enamorara de Scorpius, pero lo que nunca supieron es que Lily ya lo amaba. Y es que aquel día que lo vio apoyado en la entrada de su consulta, volvió a sentir todo aquello que sintió hace más de cinco años atrás, esos nervios en la barriga, ese escalofrío en la espalda, y como todo giraba a una velocidad vertiginosa alrededor de ellos . Merlín sabe, que todo había temblado en ella cuando lo vio allí parado más atractivo que nunca y mirándolo con aquel brillo en los ojos.

Sin embargo, no podía rendirse a sus sentimientos, había sufrido demasiado, aquella noche le había dado su corazón y el lo había estrujado hasta dejarlo sin aire, hasta destrozarlo y no podía hacerlo otra vez. Con Frank, era distinto, había confianza y cariño, y algún día quizás pudiera surgir el amor, y tenía que conservar aquello. Quizás por eso había aceptado casarse con él y ya no había marcha a atrás, aunque Ted dijera lo contrario, ella sería un ser incapaz de amar. Se casarían, y después tendrían hijos y a ellos si los amaría.

¿Lo has hecho?-pregunto Ted, ella se sonrojo sentada en la silla, mientras que Ted nervioso no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de ella.

No.-respondió en seguida.

¿Sabes cuanto tardamos Vic y yo? Semanas, porque nos amábamos. No lo entiendes, no te puedes casar con una persona que no amas, no puedes vivir con una persona que no amas, es un infierno.

Aún así no lo entendió, y la frustración de Ted, hizo que se uniera al loco plan de Albus y James, del que Scorpius aún no sabía nada. Y así, jamás sabrán como es que en menos de dos semanas, había veinte personas unidas para demostrarle a Lily que ella se merecía algo mejor. Y es que la verdad, era algo insólito que hasta Hermione se hubiera unido.

Todavía recordaba aquella tarde en casa de los abuelos Weasleys que se habían apuntado nada más oír la idea, el plan era sencillo solo constaba de dos pasos: que Lily se diera cuenta de que la podían amar y que se enamorara de Scorpius. Y es que ante la mirada atónita de Ginny, que sin que nadie se percatara de que estaba ahí, estaban intentando hacer que Lily recapacitara.

¿Sois conscientes de que estáis maquinando para que una Potter termine con un Malfoy?-dijo una voz al final de la sala con expresión seria dejando a todo el mundo parado.

Bien,¿quién se ofrece para borrarle la memoria?-pregunto George en voz alta, pero nadie levantaba la mano.-Genial, sois unos cobardes.

Papa, mama, ¡Vosotros también estáis en es esto!-dijo con voz melodramática haciendo que sus propios padres miraran al suelo.

Ginny, deja el papel. Al fin y al cabo hemos venido para ver que podemos hacer.-dijo Harry desde la otra punta, mientras que todos volvían a respirar.

¿Vosotros…?-pregunto James con cara estupefacta aún.

Creo que no conoces bien a tu padre, si piensas que no va a poner un auror para enterarse de que clase de tipo es.-dijo Harry serio.-Y créeme que creo que es un milagro que de casualidad no he dejado las fotos a la vista de Scorpius.

Y es que apenas hace unas horas, llegaron las fotos a su despacho en las que se lo veía al sujeto con toda clase de mujeres, y tan solo había sido en dos semanas. Sabía que el hecho de que hubiese puesto un auror a seguir a Frank le iba a costar, pero como le había dicho Ted: fue en sus horas libres. Además, estaba Ginny que conociéndola seguramente le armaría la de san quintín pero no podía, no debía permitir esa boda.

Ted no le había ocultado nada a Harry, y después de enseñarle dichas fotos, le comento todo lo que sucedía y la reunión para armar el loco plan de Albus. Cuando llego a su casa, Ginny para su sorpresa no le dijo nada, ni siguieran tuvieron un choque de ideas, como solía decir siempre que discutían. Era su madre, y al igual que Harry, sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero claro que ella siempre había sido más perceptiva, pero tampoco abrió los ojos, hasta que no hablo con Hermione la mañana de hacía dos semanas.

Reían, mientras Ron, Harry y Percy intentaban colocar unas mesas sin percatar de que las mesas se movían a voluntad de George y Bill, que no podían parar de reír, poco a poco todos los hombre estaban intentando poner las mesas sin percatarse todavía de que Bill y George seguían moviéndolas a su antojo. Después de un rato fijo la mirada en su hija sentada debajo de un árbol, demasiado alejada de todos mientras se acercaba Scorpius a donde estaba sentada con un vaso de limonada. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando la vio reír.

Me recuerdan tanto a Harry y a ti.-comento Hermione.

Y allí fue donde se dio cuenta de que el corazón de Lily no era de Frank, sino de aquel rubio, Y poco a poco, el gran misterio del gran amor se fue despejando en su cabeza. Dicen que el primer amor pasa, pero hay personas que no pasan de él, ese fue su caso con Harry, el de Ron y Hermione, y sabía que para su hija era igual.

Todos se fueron aquella tarde de allí con un propósito, tenían seis meses y debían aprovecharlos.

Les costo mucho encontrar la manera de que Lily no evitara a Scorpius y estaba vez fue Hugo el que lo consiguió, también había sido en su día al que de alguna manera reconoció que había estado enamorada de Scorpius. Y como ese día le dijo: ¿si no sientes nada por el, por lo sigues evitando?

Había pasado un mes, y solo habían conseguido que se vieran en dos ocasiones o tres ocasiones, pero pronto vieron una oportunidad perfecta, y un cúmulo de casualidades. Por un lado, Frank por motivos de trabajo tuvo que ausentarse cuatro meses, pero es que ser ayudante de Percy tenía que tener ventajas, y cuando el ministro le pidió alguien para ir cuatro meses a Australia para un intercambio de empleados, supo que era un oportunidad perfecta para quitárselo de en medio, y que dejara de incordiar. Al principio, miro reticente a Percy, al que en una ocasión intento llamar tío Percy o Percy a secas, pero el era su jefe y nunca dejaría que pasara aquella barrera, Sabía que la ambición de aquel hombre era su perdición, y por eso le hablo de ascensos y gratificaciones. En seguida, ACEPTO.

La cosas se había facilitado, pero Frank no fue un problema para el plan. El problema era la cabezonería de Lily, que seguía evitando a Scorpius, y la del propio Scorpius que creía que ella era feliz con él.

El bebe empezó a llorar, y ella se alejo un poco de donde estaban todos, no quería interrumpir la boda y aquel bebe tenía los pulmones de una mandrágora, eran horribles sus chillidos, aunque a ellos les parecieran cantos gregoriales. Habían pasado unos meses, desde que convenció aquella tarde a la pelirroja para que la acompañase a comprar unas cosas para el futuro bebe. Claro que cualquiera pensaría que después de tres hijos lo tendría todo, si porque el matrimonio de Ted y Vic, ya les había dado a Bill y Fleur tres preciosos nietos que con todo su orgullo presumían de ellos. Finalmente, la pelirroja accedió a acompañarla aquella tarde, por ellos dos haría lo que estuviese en su mano.

Cono una sonrisa la vio aparecer a la siempre perfecta Victorie Lupin, sus genes de veela la hacían parecer aún más bella, y aunque no lo dijera esperaba que este por fin fuera una niña, una niña a la que mimar como le había confesado Ted. Aunque seguía manteniendo su porte, una sonrisa se dibujo en las caras de su tía y su prima.

Me parece que salio con los gustos de su abuela.-dijo Ginny, cuando vio el rosa chicle de su sobrina.

Ted, anda como loco.-dijo mientras se sentaba.-Uno que ha heredado sus poderes, como sino fuera suficiente con la fuerza de Remus.

No te quejes tanto.-dijo Lily en esta ocasión.-Jamás pensé verlo tan feliz, ahora nunca podrá decir que no encuentra sus sitio.

Creo que a este paso superáis a mama.-comento Ron que había quedado con su hermana, mientras besaba a su sobrina.

Después de unas horas comprando chupetes, biberones y demás cosas para el bebe, Lily no se explica de donde sacaba la fuerza su prima. La recompensa no estaba nada mal un gran helado de chocolate de la heladería artesana de Fortescou. De pronto, se giro cuando vio a su prima agitar la mano con alegría, aunque nada más podía ver el cabello, supo que por ahí andaba Ted con su pelo turquesa característico. Se centro en su helado mientras Ted se deshacía en mimos para su embarazadísima esposa.

De pronto, unos bracitos le tiraron del vestido y fue cuando vio al pequeño Remus, el mayor de los tres que apenas tenía cuatro años. Su boca estaba entera llena de chocolate, parecía que en vez de comérselo, se lo hubiera restregado por toda la cara y las manos. Una sonrisa invadió su cara cuando lo cogio y lo puso en su regazo contándole todo lo que había hecho enseñado tío George en la tienda.

Y Piu me ha pometido olar, Li olar.-decía entusiasmado.

¿Piu?-pregunto curiosa, sabía de la aficción de Remus por acortar nombres.

Ante su sorpresa, el niño levanto su brazo y señalo con su dedo detrás de ella, y allí estaba el con una sonrisa tímida, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una expresión de sorpresa se puso en la cara de la pelirroja. Y allí estaba ella, después de semanas evitando estar con el y el condenado Remus había conseguido lo que veinte adultos maquinando no, que Lily pasara una tarde entera con Scorpius en el parque. Para ambos, aquel niño era su debilidad, era demasiado especial como para ser capaces de decirle que no a algo. Y asía habían pasado las tres horas más rápidas de la historia.

Miro su reloj, ya eran las seis, entraba en hora y media en el turno de noche, no le quedaba más tiempo que para hacerse una cena rápida, un sándwich o algo así, pero entonces fue cuando levanto sus ojos.

¿Me dejas que te invite a cenar?-pregunto Scorpius.

Y ese justo, fue el momento donde toda la locura comenzó, paso una hora y media, riendo, conversando y peleándose con el rubio. Era como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo, y se encontraban en Hogwarts en las salidas a Hogsmeade, donde todos se perdían con sus respectivas citas y ella se quedaba hablando con el en las tres escobas. Entonces supo que no podía jamás querer a Frank porque su corazón solo era de él.

Faltaba un maldito mes para su boda con Frank, que había vuelto una semana antes, pero no podía con él, la trataba como un trofeo y apenas se dio cuenta, pero no podía pararlo todo, ¿Qué dirían sus padres y sus hermanos? Ellos adoraban a Frank, y lo que Frank representaba, pero ella no podía más con Frank. La trataba tan distinto a como lo hacía Scorpius, y eso era lo que echaba de menos, como la trataba Scorpius, a Scorpius y sus comidas rocambolescas, a Scorpius y sus mil y una maneras de chincharla, y A Scorpius SINDO el. No tenía que que haber dejado que se volviera a acercar, no quería que haber dejado que la mirara de aquella manera. Y tantas cosas que no tenía que haber dejado ni permitido. De pronto una puerta se abrio bruscamente, haciendo la volver a la realidad, levanto su cabeza y giro su silla para ver quién era.

Por fin, te encuentro Lily.-dijo desesperado, para volver a cerrar la puerta y dejándola encerrada en su propio despacho.

Respiro tranquilo cuando consiguió cerrar la puerta, le llevaría horas abrirla y lo sabía, ahora podía buscar tranquilo a aquel asesino, nunca se metería en ese despacho, y eso había sido su única preocupación.

Harry miro a su pequeña y a Scorpius, y supo que nunca se iban a aburrir, con ese carácter endiablado que tenía los dos. Nunca se iba a borrar de su mente aquella escena, temió cuando le dijeron que el sospechoso se había metido en San Mungo, su pequeña trabajaba allí y corrió. Cuando llego se encontró a Ted que sonreía mientras los compañeros se lo llevaban.

¿Y Lily?-pregunto al momento.

Harry, créeme que ese chico la quiere, la quiere de verdad.-dijo Ted con una sonrisa.- La busco y la encerró, William que estaba al mando lo va a sancionar, pero a el le importa una mierda.

¿Dónde esta?

Con Lily.-dijo Ted.-Acompáñame.

Y allí, más que divertidas se encontraban Maggie y Vic, que tenía una consulta porque ya estaba fuera de cuentas, los gritos se oían perfectamente desde fuera de la pequeña habitación a pesa de los hechizos silenciadores de ambas, pero sabían que tampoco se habían esmerado en ello.

NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ME HAS ENCERRADO, NO SOY UNA CRÍA.

¿ES QUE TE CREES QUE NO LO SE? Maldita sea, entiéndelo.

¿QUÉ LO ENTIENDA? ENTIENDE TU QUE NO SOY TU HERMANA PARA QUE ME CUIDES.

NUNCA HE SIDO CAPAZ DE PENSAR EN TI COMO UNA HERMANA.-confeso él.

Entonces dame una explicación, dime porque…

Lily, porque te quiero, porque te amo y porque no se que haría si algo te sucede.

Lily se quedo parada, se acababa de declarar, le había dicho lo que tanto había deseado escuchar, la quería y sus ojos lo corroboraban. Entonces, aquel beso que ambos se habían dado dos semanas atrás bajo el muerdago si había significado algo para él. Con una sonrisa, y sin pensarlo mucho quitaron el espacio que había entre los dos, y se entregaron a un beso, pero ella tenía que decirle, ella debía de decirle. Con las escasas fuerzas de voluntad que consiguió reunir se separo de sus labios.

Yo…yo…

Te tienes que casar, lo entiendo.-dijo con la tristeza y la desilusión.-Lo sabía, siempre lo supe, pero en fine espero que seas feliz con el. Yo me marcho, me voy a Alemania en unos días, era mi última misión.-despego sus brazos de los de ella y se desapareció allí mismo.

James la miro, ahora era cuando el que si nadie se opone,¿y como iban a oponerse más a la felicidad de su hermana? Maldita sea, pero si ya se habían opuesto demasiado, le había pesado durante días, pero aquel día ambos sabían que tenían que dárselo, era lo único que la haría recapacitar.

No podía dejar de mirarse en el espejo, no podía dejar de ver que en sus ojos no se reflejaba la seguridad y la felicidad que había visto en los ojos de Vic y Maggie, pero allí estaba ella con su perfecto vestido para su perfecta boda y con su perfecto novio.

¿Qué vas a hacer?-y allí estaban sus dos hermanos.

Casarme.

No lo amas.-dijo Albus tajante y serio como en pocas ocasiones.- Entenderemos que no nos vuelvas a hablar en la vida, pero tenemos que darte eso.-le tendió un pergamino que ella cogio.

No te lo dimos, porque creímos que era lo mejor, pero ya nos hemos dado cuenta de que demasiado hemos forzado tu felicidad.

Es una carta que Scorpius nos dio el día que se fue y que nosotros no te dimos. Léela, y después decide lo que haces, pero haz lo que te dicte su corazón.

No sabía que hacer, pero necesita saber lo que ponía. Abrió la carta, y leyó una línea tras otra lo que decía, una lágrima tras otra, sus ojos lloraban y su corazón también. ¿Por qué en todos estos años no se molesto en abrir ni una sola carta de el? ¿Por qué se estaba negando a ser feliz?

Aún minutos después las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, mientras que la multitud presente sonreía y decía: ¡Mira que bonito! La novia se ha emocionado. Pero ¿quién era toda esa gente? Ella no los conocía, ella no quería esa boda, ella no lo quería a él, ella quería a ese joven que le decía que lo esperase, que le decía que la amaba y que le entregaba su corazón.

Papa, yo no lo quiero, no quiero esto.-dijo ella entre susurros.

Pues corre.-dijo su padre con una enorme sonrisa al fin.-Corre y búscalo. Solo el te puede hacer feliz.

Es un Malfoy…

Lily, tu eres mi hija y era Slytherin. ¿Por qué no va a ser él el que te haga feliz?

Y lo había conseguido, sonrió Scorpius, se iba a casar con la mujer que amaba, con la mujer que más discutía y con la mujer que más lo desquiciaba, pero con la única mujer que amaba, con una autentica Potter, y es que estaba seguro de que su abuelo estaría revolviéndose en su tumba, pero como un día le había dicho su madre, el corazón no tiene ni normas ni prejuicios.

Miro su reloj, como aquella tarde lo hizo, los recuerdos lo invadieron.

En aquellos momentos, debía estar yéndose de luna de miel, y es que sabía que no debía hacer escuchado a Al, su hermana jamás lo había amado, y el se iba otra vez, seis años después pero que la primera veis para no volver de Alemania. Se iba, porque solo le quedaba huir, porque solo quería llorar y no podía verla feliz. Era hora de volver y terminar de recogerlo todo.

Como si de un zombi se tratase metió las cosas que aún le quedaban, la caja que se quedaba Al estaba más apartada, y las cosas que debía mandarle Rosie estaban en otra habitación, solo le quedaba coger su foto. Avanzo hacía el cuarto, y sus ojos lo traicionaron, era una alucinación, ¿Qué hacía Lily sino allí? La quería tanto que ya hasta se la imaginaba que estaba allí con él, se acerco sigilosamente y le toco suavemente la nariz, pero no era una alucinación, allí estaba ella haciendo una mueca adorable como los niños chicos, con su prefecto traje de novia todo arrugado con los pelos revueltos y el maquillaje corrido, pero más guapa que nunca. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz, y allí estaba él con sus ojos grises mirándolo.

Te amo.-susurro antes de que el la atrapase entre sus brazos, y la atrapara entre sus labios para darle un beso en el que ambos terminaron llorando.- Cásate conmigo.

Scorpius la miro, si en verdad se trataba de un sueño prefería no despertar, prefería no saber que es lo que sucedía a su alrededor, quería vivir en ese sueño y morir en el, sin despertar jamás.

Cásate conmigo, cásate conmigo porque me amas tanto como te amo yo a ti.-dijo Lily nuevamente.

Es una locura.-dijo su razón, no en su corazón.

Y que si es una locura, hagámoslo, nos amamos, no necesitamos nada más.

Y bien cierto que era que se amaban, se amaban más de lo que jamás amarían a nadie, y ya tenían el trabajo y salud. Ya solo se necesitaban el uno al otro. Con una sonrisa cogio su mano y su varita y la agito. Se encontraban en el ministerio de magia ante la mirada atónita del guardia, y es que es normal que los mirara así, no obstante, ¿Qué hacían un hombre totalmente desaliñado y una mujer con el traje de novia más arrugado y el maquillaje corrido después de haber estado horas llorando?

¿A que departamento?-dijo aún con ganas de llamar a los sanadores.

Al departamento de enlaces mágicos.-dijo Scorpius con su mano bien agarrada a la mano de Lily.

¿Para?

Creo que casarnos, obvio.-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Lo siento, pero eso no es posible.-dijo el hombre.-En el edificio, nada más que esta el señor Shackelbot y ustedes además no tienen testigos.

Scorpius miro a Lily, y es que era cierto, eso de casarse ahí solo los dos, hacer aquella locura por amor, era muy romántico pero no podían. La cara de Lily mostró su evidente desilusión y el no quería volver a perderla, ¿y si cambiaba de opinión?

Lils, ¿quién quieres que sea tu padrino?-dijo el rápidamente.

Ted.-contesto ella aún sin seguirlo.

Bueno mientras busco a Ted y a Rosie, habla con Kingsley y convéncelo para que nos case.

Fue la situación más surrealista del mundo cuando Kingsley, el viejo Kingsley que tanto había visto y vivido la vio aparecer vestida de novia, con aquella pinta desastrosa, pero más feliz que en toda su vida, y aún más feliz que el día que le regalaron su primera escoba. Y es que era una locura, pero ¿Qué es el amor sino una locura? y ¿Quién era el para impedírselo? Al momento, acepto.

Y allí se encontraban media hora después, ella con la cara lavada, sin ningún resto de maquillaje y el vestido limpio obra de tía Hermione y de Rosie. Y el, con los vaqueros sucios de la tierra del lago, la camisa, la chaqueta y la corbata de George, que era el único que era más o menos de su talla. No le hacían falta todas las absurdas tonterías alrededor de ellos, porque esa sonrisa que tenían en la cara que no podían quitar lo decía todo.

La sala de matrimonios no dejaba de recibir entra de gente y más gente aquel viernes por la tarde, o es que acaso pensaban que Rosie no iba a avisar a Al, o que Ted se iba a separar de sus hijos y de su mujer, o que Al no iba a decírselo a sus padres, y estos no iban a decírselo a sus abuelos, y estos no iban a avisar a sus hijos, y estos a sus hijos…Y es que lo Weasley era los Weasley, y aquello les había costado demasiado, Kingsley esbozo una sonrisa cuando por primera vez pregunto, si nadie se opone, y todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras las mujeres lloraba, Astoria la primera de ver la felicidad de su hijo y Ginny la de su hija, si hasta a Harry se le saltaban las lágrimas de felicidad, cosa que le recordarían siempre sus cuñados, y es que por fin lo habían conseguido.

Pasó mucho tiempo, muchos meses desde que se dejara de hablar de aquella loca boda en el ministerio oficiada por el viejo Shackelbot, pero supo que era la boda más especial y la mejor boda del mundo. Vale, que el novio no fuera perfecto, que la novia fuera sin tres kilos de maquillaje encima y que no tuvieran una casa donde vivir. Aunque también era cierto que tenían un trabajo y salud y ganas para ser felices, y no le faltaba lo más importante, el amor.

Entonces se preguntaran, ¿Qué hacemos presenciando otra boda de ellos? ¿Acaso se separaron y se divorciaron? ¿Acaso fue un sueño? Pues no señores, lo que leyeron fue la verdadera historia de Scorpius y Lily, una boda sorpresa. Pero hay veces que un hombre esta demasiado enamorado y puede cometer la locura de casarse dos veces, y nada más que dos meses después.

Durante estos dos meses, habían encontrado una pequeñita casa al lado de un río perdido entre los montes, donde en invierno solía nevar, cosa que Lily adoraba y se habían acomodado, buscando su intimidad y pasar tiempo juntos, cosa que descubrieron que era posible entre familia, felicitaciones y trabajo, y después de que ella echara una noche a todos de su casa que se había convertido en el sitio de reunión favorito de los Weasley. Es que a veces no entendían que querían pasar tiempo a solas.

Lily sonrió, mientras se tocaba su pequeño vientre y se sentaba a descansar bajo la atenta mirada de Scorpius, que aún tenía esa cara de tonto bobalicón de cuando supo que iban a ser padres, claro después de recuperarse del desmayo porque aunque estuvieran casados ya, los Weasley no les perdonarían que hubiera tocado a su virginal y cuidada princesa. Y es que ahora entendía lo que le había dicho Ted en esa ocasión, cuando se esta enamorado te entregas en cuerpo y alma a esa persona, y ¡vaya si se había entregado! No olvidaría no obstante, la persecución de veinte hombres a uno ante su mirada risueña, pero que podía pedir más. Por fin, había conseguido ser feliz y nada más y nada menos con un Malfoy.

Y es que la vida a veces da vueltas inesperadas, en tres meses había besado a un hombre que no era su prometido bajo el muerdago, se había peleado con el miso para después darse cuenta de que la amaba y no podría estar con otro que no fuera él y dejar a su perfecto novio(claro esta que no se libro de un puñetazo de su estupendo padre) en el altar, para casarse pocas horas después con otra persona en la boda menos planificada del mundo y quedarse embarazada al poco tiempo después. Sin olvidar el hecho de casarse otra vez como hubiera querido, de la forma tradicional que por mucho que no le dijera a su marido para ella no había sido ni una milésima parte a la otra. Y todo ello por ser feliz.

**Fin**


End file.
